


For What It's Worth

by Lunarch



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarch/pseuds/Lunarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonderful day in the city of Metropolis. Superman notices a troubled girl and tries to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth

A bright day blesses the people of Metropolis as Central Park is filled with many enjoying sun and refreshing breeze.

Within the bevy of jubilant faces however sat a young girl, couldn’t be older than 12, lost in thought. She stared down at the jogging path with a blank expression that would slightly twitch with pangs of distress.

“Why…?” She mumbled unconsciously. “There’s...too much...too many bad things. Why are people this way, man? Why do they wanna hurt us so damn much?”

Images flashed through her mind. Corruption in politics, businesses and law enforcement. The lack of empathy shown by many in power. Waves of crime that spread through any large city, even in the haven of Metropolis. The destruction of buildings. The destruction of homes...the sounds...the sounds. The cries for help.

“How? How can he? How will anyone...there’s nothing we can do.” The young lady pulls the hood on her sweater up over her hair as if to hide her anxiety from the joyous public. She clenched her hood with her hands and bent down over her knees shaking.

Suddenly, a big breeze came and went but she didn’t budge.

“You know, I really enjoy sitting here from time to time. It’s a very nice park.”

She shot up and turned her head slowly to the figure now sitting on the other side of the bench. He was looking at her with the kindest expression she’s ever seen. His eyes were a calming blue and his smile seemed very soft and genuine. It seemed to contrast with the gallant red cape and “S” embroidered on his chest.

“Are you…? Are you REALLY here?” She asked out of shock. He could not help but chuckle slightly at the adorable comment.

“I certainly hope so. I saw you were kneeling over by yourself and wanted to know if you’re alright.”

“I…” She stammered still wrought with shock. “I don’t know, Superman.” She finally managed to get out.

“Would it be alright if I asked why?” He asked with understanding.

“There’s...there’s so much wrong with the world and I don’t...I don’t know how to deal with…” Her voice cracking. “What if there’s never any end to bad things...to bad people? How…”

Superman reaches out slowly to try calming her down. He maintains a cool composure while still showing concern for the young lady. “Do you think about these things a lot?”

She wipes her eyes a little as she starts to relax.

“I won’t tell you that all the bad things in the world will go away because I cannot. I cannot lie to someone like you. You are what makes everything not so bad.”

She blushes slightly while nodding her head. “You...you couldn’t mean that. We’re all just...people. You have to save us because it’s expected of you and even if you might like it there’s still so much...too much going on...for someone like me to matter. Don’t feel like you hav-” He cuts her off with his hand.

“You DO matter, Emily.” He firmly states. “I would never cast you off as “just another person” because you are not just another person. None of you are. You mean the world to me which is why I don’t want to see you sad.”

She felt like crying right then and there. How? How did he know her name? Why did he care so much.

“To make sure that someone like you gets to smile another day. To play another day. To be able to enjoy life another day without the fear of evil and pain is why I am. As long as I can lift my hand I will make sure you will have at least one more bright day like this.” Superman holds out his hand to hers. “Do you believe me?”

She flies into his arms sobbing. After the initial shock, he happily returns the warm embrace that lasts for as long as she needs it to.

“I flew over your street one day and saw someone calling your name. You looked so happy. I would never forget a face like that.”

For the next half hour they just sit, talk and enjoy the day 

In the middle of a discussion about favorite ice cream flavors, Superman hears a beep go off in his ear. He smiles at Emily and apologizes before answering with a touch. “Hello?”

A deep voice answers; “Clark, there’s a meeting at the tower in five minutes. Think you can make it?”

The Man of Steel chuckles “I think I can manage. Superman out.” He turns over to Emily apologetically.

“I’m really sorry but I need to go” He says regrettably.

She giggles. “Duty calls! Go on you’re needed up wherever. Thank you...so much.”

“Thank you.” He states generously and starts to hover. “Will you be alright. Emily?”

She pauses before answering, “As long you are, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fictional work and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please if you have any questions don't be shy and don't pull punches. I can take it.


End file.
